


我的偶像是富坚

by Heihu



Category: Heihu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heihu/pseuds/Heihu





	我的偶像是富坚

　　“嗯啊~”被鹤丸搂在怀中，昏黄的灯光下小乌的脸色透着诱人的红色，微微睁开着眼睛看着身上的鹤丸，嘴角微微轻开。  
　　“……”鹤丸努力克制着着自己不把小乌强行压在身下肏的下不了床，小乌的肠壁湿润柔软，随着鹤丸手指的抽插，献媚般地蠕动着，紧紧包裹着自己的手指，而自己在触碰到小乌体内那块敏感的软肉，小乌便会像小猫一般软糯的呻吟出声。  
　　小乌平时不乐意出门，整天呆在家里，肌肤皙白如玉，但是成长的环境导致小乌意气风发又有着点嚣张任性，眼角眉梢少年气十足，有着修长的双腿，细长的腰肢，活力四射。他的眼神总是带着不经意的挑逗，自己却浑然不知，又纯又欲，又或是时常不怀好意的挑衅。学生时代的时候便是这般肆意任性却无时无刻不吸引着别人的目光。  
　　“嗯……鹤…”小乌带着三分欲望七分勾引的鼻音在他耳畔哼唧，皱着眉头看着傻乎乎的鹤丸不满意这种情形下鹤丸居然还敢发呆，小乌舔吻着鹤丸的耳尖，下巴蹭着鹤丸的颈侧，光裸的身体黏黏腻腻的贴上了鹤丸，轻蹭着感受他流畅的肌肉线条，微微曲起自己的一条腿，膝盖轻轻按压着鹤丸的胯间，同时伸出一只手画着小圈一路来到鹤丸的胸口，一点点逼迫着鹤丸的神经，“嗯~鹤，你胆子很大啊，这还敢发呆，嗯？”  
　　感受着小乌的挑逗，鹤丸脑子里一片浆糊却也还记着小乌的身子还没有准备好，现在他使劲挑衅的是他等会喊痛说不要事后发脾气的也是他，鹤丸握住小乌在自己胸前的手指含进自己的嘴里，“小乌，别闹。”  
　“想要……难受…”小乌看着鹤丸吮吸着自己的手指模仿着他平时抽插自己的动作，身体变得更加热了起来，体内的那一根手指似乎已经不能够再满足自己了，小乌收缩着已经泥泞一片后穴可怜巴巴的含着鹤丸的那根手指，“鹤，想要，嗯…进来…”  
　　小乌眼角带着春色，眼中仿佛带着水汽睁大眼睛看着鹤丸，手紧紧握住鹤丸的下体，感受着鹤丸的坚挺还在自己的手里一跳一跳彰显着活力，另一只手握住了鹤丸在自己体内抽插的手，但是手指离开的那一刻小乌还是委屈难耐的呻吟了一声。  
　　小乌翻身跨坐在鹤丸的腰上，控制着自己的下身不断磨蹭着鹤丸的炙热妄图吞食进体内，可能是小乌的后穴还未完全的扩张好导致并未能成功进去体内，反而让一次次的摩擦导致整个人更加的难耐，小乌的眼角渗出泪水，连呻吟喘息声中也带上了哭腔，“鹤丸，进来，要…”  
　　被小乌突然压在身下的鹤丸还没意识过来，看着小乌的眉眼带泪的举动，也不管是否帮小乌扩张好了，直接翻身抬起小乌的一条腿坚定的把性器捅进小穴的深处，肉刃每一寸破开媚肉划过它都能换来小乌难耐的呻吟，当两人赤裸地负距离贴合在一起时，小乌感觉自己空缺的终于被填满，那微不足道的疼痛完全不如这一刻的满足感，以及耳边鹤丸那低低的喟叹，那声音低沉又撩人，带着挑逗的气息暖暖地吹进耳道，引发了小乌一阵颤栗。  
　　“还好吗？”鹤丸话虽然这么说，下身抽插的动作一丝不减。  
　　小乌的注意力全在下体，肠肉一阵阵紧缩，清晰传递着体内性器的形状和热度，一遍遍描摹着肉刃上怒张的青筋和肉棱。巨大的龟头破开软肉，重重地压在腺体上，激起泼天的浪花，快感犹如海啸一般扑面而来，爽得小乌一时竟喘不过气来。  
　　“嗯啊……啊……啊……”他张嘴，发出的却是带着气音的呻吟，还被快感拖得婉转，尾音带上了淫荡的颤动。  
　　肉刃凶悍地在体内搅弄，翻来覆去地碾磨着每一寸内壁，快感顺着脊椎一路向上直逼脑门，层层堆叠，竟是连头皮都开始发麻，直接高潮，可鹤丸并不停歇，又改为了小幅度地戳刺，终于把他逼到流下了生理泪水，呜咽着哭喊，“呜呜……啊……”  
　　小穴内柔软又紧窒，抽出竟比闯入更费劲，肉刃一头撞进来，就会被细致地包裹砸吮，酥麻一阵阵爬上尾椎，销魂的滋味令两人都发出了闷哼。小乌刚刚高潮过的甬道痉挛着助纣为虐，不断将肉刃推向内里。小穴被肉棒撑到了极限，穴口的媚肉和淫液随着抽插被不停地翻出又送入，小穴却不知廉耻地想要更多，不断地吞食着抽插它的肉棒，一副淫乱不堪的景象。  
　　鹤丸抱起小乌，双膝分开他的双腿，将他钉在自己的欲望上，从下往上拼命狠顶，每一下都进入小乌的最深处，撞击着柔软的内壁，直顶得小乌下腹酸胀，连带着刚射过精的性器口也是酸胀一片，小乌不太喜欢这个体位，因为实在进得太深了，总有种被捅穿的错觉。他一只手撑着床头柜，妄图靠着腰力支撑起身体，却让鹤丸轻轻一带，跌坐回来，被进入得更深，鹤丸的顶端甚至直接重重地撞在小乌的内壁上，惊起体内一阵狂乱的痉挛。小乌近乎慌乱地扭着腰，想要逃离，却被鹤丸一次次拽回来，在欲望的尖端被迫共舞。  
　　小乌几度想要逃开，可整个人都桎梏在鹤丸身上，他只得靠回桌子，勉强寻到一个支撑点，蜷起双腿，想用膝盖把鹤丸顶开，却反被握住将双腿撑得更开，进得更深，“不行了……你太大了……别动了……好胀……里面……别动了……”很快，灭顶的快感就让他放弃了思考，只能一遍又一遍地呢喃着“鹤丸……鹤……鹤……”  
　　小乌体内还残留着上一次的快感，如何能承受得住这台风过境似的侵略？很快就开始求饶，随着呻吟一声一声地哼着鹤丸的名字。这已经是他惯用的伎俩了，鹤丸一点都不上当，因为他的后穴还那么不知饱足地衔住自己不肯放任离去。  
　　鹤丸一下又一下，凶狠又柔情，打桩机似的不知疲倦，两人的结合处发出令人脸红的淫乱水声，快感充斥着四肢百骸，仿佛下一秒就要炸开……小乌觉得自己体内有一股快感的台风，摧枯拉朽地席卷了每一个角落，吸收能量，将他的身体变得乱七八糟。  
　　射出来了吗？鹤丸小心地按摩着小乌的囊袋，刺激着小小乌。他喜欢看小乌在自己身下欲火焚身的样子。尤其是射精的时候，眼神空茫，神情艳丽，半张着嘴任由涎水从口角溢出，喉咙里咕噜着他的名字，像一只飨足的猫……  
　　鹤丸默默加快了冲刺的速度，吻上了小乌的唇齿，“鹤……嗯……”小乌的声音有些喑哑，他期待又害怕，期待着鹤丸射进自己体内的滋味，害怕的是他的身体已经再也承受不了过多的快感了……  
　　“嗯啊~”子弹一般的汹涌冲刷着小乌的内壁，小乌紧紧搂住鹤丸的脖子无力的承受着，眼前炸开了一片纯白的烟花。  
　　鹤丸看着小乌的模样，整理一下小乌已经被汗浸湿的发丝。  
　　“……别……别动……”还没从高潮中缓过来的小乌阻止了鹤丸想要抽出的动作，依旧紧紧的含着鹤丸的性器。  
　　“我不动。”鹤丸看着小乌已经哭红的眼角以及喑哑的嗓音，默默将小乌搂了搂紧。  
　　“嗯……”


End file.
